My, 100, rules of surviving Walwanckwa island
by MascotTheMascot99
Summary: What happens when, you are forced to go to walwankwa island, you are told you can't go in the woods to see the cast of total drama, you and your best friend discover they stole your stuff, you get your friend to safety but you get cought, and then you are the case of a wolf -dog almost killing a contestant? Your going to need 100 rules to survie the summer, and that's why I'm here.


dear,_everyone** NOT here,**__** I hope your having fun back in toronto, injoying Niagra Falls boros and cous'es ? Just so you know that was PURE sarcasam dudes. Right now what i'm doing is, siting on the top branch of a really really large tree noone that is right in the mind would try to get to the top to. I am SOOOO messed up in the head 'cuse rigt now i'm at the tippy top of it, help me. walwa, my nickname for the island, is lacking kids my age, mostly boys, i'm not really used to girls, even though i am a girl. Our siblings that ARE here fond friends in the matter of an an hour the day we got here, Colederen even fond himself a girlfriend, after tonight anyway he said, after that i kicked him in the kewes out cold for a half hour. Thats not the worse thing yet though, the 5 kids near my age (james is 15, karey is 15, angala is 14, fath is also 14 and tammey is 15 ) will not stop bulling me, i bet all of them up at lest 7 or 8 times and right now i'm not alowed to have any access to the toys arond here, kill me now. Almost at the worst part , there is only one person i could put up with most of the time, not always but sometimes. His name is Jack elwood , he is 14, james little bro and is basically my vosie, no afence but he will NEVER suit** up.** NOW for the worst thing that could ever happen to a bored kid on walwa island. The fliping TOTAL fricking DRAMA contestents are living on the other side of the stinking island. Just gess what,?, WE CAN'T LET THEM KNOW WE ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND! So we arn't alould in the woods, the woods are my life. Oh snitlze , STEP-dad '' calvin'' is calling for me, well i wont to mess with him so i have got to go dudes, write me back and i'll write you dudes agien. you guys are luky your not here, your little girl, **__**D.A.N.N.E.Y.**_

**DANNEYS POV**

**Danney, there you are . what are you doing so high in that tree? Nevermind come on get down the camras say the TD's are to close to the area so you kids have to spend the day inside. my STEP-dad said turning around to head to the reserch lab. As if, i wisperd thinking that every day we are cramed up iside for longer and longer. Wich means more bulling time every day for yours truly, me. Alla sudein i hear some thing my eyes are glued to the spot the sond that was allto familler came from, hey salya, i said as salya flyed out ... she is a flying mandetore dragon got a problem with it you could deal with my wolf i snuk here Blue. she looks at me with the look that screamed, my eggs have finnily hatced and i wont to show you them Danney, ten secends later she was flying quickly and quitly to her nest . Three girls and one boy, could i name them? i asked as salya and her mate edsin noded and breathed out a fire heart. I look at the bigest and see she has a long tail, lonna, i said with a smile. I start to hum and 3of the kits start to get anoyed but one stares at me loning to be abille to hum like me , melody, i stat as i pet her head. Then i see the last girl sleping peacefully ,ma'erd , i shighed looking at her sleaping when i hear aloud **_rumble_ **. i turn around and see its just edsin scolding the boy the un-named boy kit for almost going out of hidding , damejar, i smiled and got up and grabed my binockulers. I searched the North part of the island for the td contestents. Like always they were siting around doing absotly nothing, sereisly all 40 of them even chief,chis and blanealy were doing nothing but siting and talking to eachother. At lest a few of the boys were passing a strangely familer football arou -****- it was my dads chamipship ball ! My REAL dads chamionship football he won at the superboal 5 years ago! It was in an auction at the game, so WHAT WERE THEY DOING WITH IT ?! It was sapposte to be in my yonger bros walley and roneys sports bag. Then i started noticing more and more stuf that belonged to the people on our side of the island. most of it being MY stuf i thought was takin away becuase i was ''gronded'' and was later to be returned to me. one minite later i was back at my room grabing my jornail. I looked at the first 4 rules i wrote in it. **

_1. If you have the chossie of coming to wawnokwa or going to a summer bording school, pick summer school. 5/28/ . 2. Never bring a 2 year old australlin shep dog mixed with a wolf to walwa. 5/31/ 3. If you have MPD and come to walwa, u get a diffrent personality, Allwin, he is opsetsed with wining. 6/2/ 4. Always try to sneck to the td's camp site, even if u get cought,do it agien. 6/5/_

**I looked at them and added another two to the ****list i was keeping.** _5. __the only place u could do something in peace is at the tipy top of a tree . 6/7/ 6. Hide all posestions __someware noone will find them or the will be stolin and brougt to the td's. 6/7/_** I finished writing that and then ran out to go and find jack and help him hid his stuf, then drag him out to the forst to try to get to the td's camp and get our stuf back. frooosssttteeeyyy, i called out not loud at all, i don't really like to talk, ugot a problem with that? I ponded on jacks door intill he opened, d..dannnn...nene , what do you wont, i was just sleeping? get dressed, were going to find the td camp, i'll tell u on the way y. i turned away not giving him a chance to respond. hide all your things too. Right when I turn the corner , Tammey and her crew triped me, oh, shit. Bullying time for danney. hey runt, james said as my back was punched, hard, why are u even here this area is for populer people, or anyone but danney. tammey said as they left, before they fully left five feet kicked me. lafter filled the area as i was geting up. **thank godi'm exscaping this.** i whispered as i got up to heed to the woods. Little did i know my summer was about to go off like a out of control fire cracker, not knowing were it's going, ever. **

**jacks POV **

**Right now me and danney are someware we are NOT sapposed to be at. Yes i'm a goodey two shoes, no i'd not know how me and trouble maker like Danney became friends. I gess it just happened, like she says '' bing bada bang'' it happened. There, this tree will do for the night, you can sleep closer to the grond if u want Jack? We, are sleping', in a tree. I will see you in a day dana, i'm going back, don't die. she just looked at me and noded as she begain to climb the trre, she looked as if she wanted to say more but didn't, like always. when I get back noone noticed that I was gone, but my bro James. whatare you doing out of your room? whatever, want to help set up a prank for danney, it will be fun? Sure, not like i have a time machen to finsh or anything. We head over to his girl friend Tammeys room . **good luck dan** I wispered as we begain a useless prank for Danney. What has this girl goten in to, and why didn't I stop her?**

**DANNEYS POV**

**I slowly open my eyes and for a secaend didn't know ware i was. Then i remember about all of yesterday, i imedelitly started climbin down to keep going to to steal my things back. vvveeerrrroooommmm , vvveeeerrrroooommm, are those _helicopter_ blades? Just as I thought that my STEP-dads bosses helicopter, it's a blimp, flew over head. After a few seacends of hesatation, I fallowed it, strat to the td's camp. I get why they made it so hard to fallow the pathes that lead to this part, i't might take a little time for me to find my way back to the part of the island i am sapposted to be at. I'm SO happy about that you don't understand. I silently set up my camp in a old bager set, my new** _room,_** the middle of a old bager set. When i go back outside the set Mr. niolins, Calivens boss, "blimp" heding back to the camp. Now it's time to see exsactly how much stuf of ours they have. Blue come. Don't let them know were here k buo? He nods as we head over to the td's camp, time to get our stuf back. AAArrrrr, when is chris going to let us do something fun luck, going in the woods? Dunk is right, the funest thing that goes on all around here is when Calvin comes and gives us free stuf and 20 bucks ever time he comes here. yyhhhaaa. everyone agrred and my mouth instintly went wide. noone brout mony to camp, i ceacked. **twenty divided by ...** My collage fune. He, was, using, what, i, have, erened, my, hole,life, to give to teenagers. I was just about to call Missy out but she came out before I could say anything. i was never more happy two be in my mind than , well, ever! I ran over to my favorete personlitys room, my mind is like a house, isis. open up or else ice! I turn and look at what Miss is doing, she is telling the 2 leged sharks directions for pranking Cliven, HARD. what do u want day, i was just reading " brige to teribithia", so far the movie is better. Caliven is ruining my collage fund by freely giving to the td's, help. I need everyones help, but yours becuse you can do hard core magic, please, i'll nnever have anouth time to get it all back in time. We're not best friends for noting day , time to kick some iceburg butt! I only hope that with all this done allready, I could still save my futere, i only hope. We hpoe.**

**Jacks POV **

**All of a sudden everyone was to report to the allperpose room , looks like they notected that danney was gone, a week later. As everyone has noteced, danney is not here, she has gone missing from camp. I understand that jack was the last person to see her so I would like to ask if you no about ware she is , come on up. Mr. potler stod up thare wating for me to come up there . I slowly walked up there , sweating knowing that this is my first time lying. I was scared . I cleared my throght and started the biggest rambling season of my life. I will start on what happened when I first woke up and saw danney. I asked if we could go down to the minow river and grab a few to studey on. After she made a rule of not being alowed to kill any of the minows we started are walk, or in her cass run, to the minow stream . At the minite I got there we got there dan heard a sound , her being her she falowed it.I would hve fallowed her but I found a large minow that I could NOT just icgnore. after about 2 hours later she told me to go on back she found something and wanted to exsplor it. So I went back and hanged out with James for the night and I haven't seen her since. I walked off the stage and back to my seat. Ok, what kind of nosie was it , do you kow? Like a lion or jagwer growl kinda but shofter like , like her mounten gout salyas rour like. Ok kids you guys and gals could go back to your rooms but NOONE go outside, if you do all your toys will be taking away. All of us go back to our rooms and I open up my window as far as it could go soI could see if Danney comes back. I gess I was wrong about seeing her the next day , that was a good 23 days ago. I look out and say, I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you dan, stay safe ok? **

**Danneys POV**

**So far me and my personalitys have goten someware around 500$ bucks back and put 8 people in some type of cast . Casses , my dance/gymnasticts/brain personality, is out right now doing the math to find out how to get my dads ball back. Most people with MPD have horible relationship with there personalitys, I have had my personatiys seens my frst breath. My first breath was there fristbreath, i was born with MPD . ok day, i'm coming in now i finshed my reasrech. When I come out I shigh, I could never switch out mysslf out or in. Since I was born with MPD my personalitys have more control of our body than I even do. I still love them like brothers and sisters though. All contestents to the dinning hall to descuse about all the bulgres. NOW MAGGUTS MOW! I smile as I started runing tored the closested cabin, wich is the one with my dads football. I put war paint on , mud, and jumped up ina tree to watch intill the td's are gone. I sha-swear, the other sha-team is sha-taking our stuf! No ,it's the lazer squrrils, Mr , save it for the messhall, ware is my poperoptse ? As they left I opened there window, the football was in reach. It was on a golden stand , o, come, on, REALLY.? I take it that the like the ball , to bad so sad. I take a few more things of ours and go back out the window to go listion on to there "talk". Ok , campers on both teams have been reporting things stolen. I lightly chukled and smerked. yha , they are stealen our sstuf! Us , steal your things, you guys are the ones stealing our things ! After that everyone was talking and I couldn't tell what anyone was saying, so I decided to write Jack a short letter telling him that everthing was ok. After I wrote down a new rule. **

_7. When stealing back your things on walwa, always turn the td's agenst each other, it's qute buteful . ?/?_

**gess I should write frostey now , i miss him alot. **

_**dear , frostey, I miss you alot jack, the only people I can talk to are my personalitys. Listin frost, you can not tell anyone about this letter ok!? You will not gess all the things i am finding here. I FINALLY GOT MY DADS FOOTBALL BACK, AND YOUR SCIENCE KIT! Bet your happy bout that frost, i'll make fang bring it to you first chance i get. How are things going back at boring mik boring vile ? I bet you that all the kids are on lock down, and that your mom tamantha isn't leting you out of your room . There are so many fun things to do here , you would love them. If you ever want to come out here, just tell one of my dragons i could get you here in the mater of 2 days . See you later jack. D.A.N.N.E.Y.**_

**I jump up the tree i was standing next to, i jump across them all the way to the water, to fang. I'm allof a suddenly takled by a land shark , fang,oh i missed you SO much! I have a note for you to deliver to you BEST friend, jack. His eyes light up, he would have to go throw darlas teratorey , he loves her. Fang was out of there quiker than a roadruner. hEY, WHO ARE YOU. i turned around and saw, ALL OF THE TD'S! Oh, come on. So of corse, i being i, turned around and ran to the woods, first i would have to go past some camras. I put my hood up and ran faster than i ever had before, i alreadey knew that they would tell calven. looks like i'll be sending some time on boney island this week. I was to busy thinking about what to do that i didn't see were i was going, i ran right into one of my own trap, A FLIPPIN BONE BRACKING TRAP, nice. OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Guys we fond her, see got stuck in a trap. they were close, arwon get your sorry butt out here. he did and he got up and ran, when i get hurt they do not. when they get hurt i get hurt. it's complacated. I then saw that we were on the opisit side of my hide out, were was ar going? were going to the top of the mouten to jump off it and into the water to saftey , under the dock. ok, i'm fine with that. I walked over to the infermery, i wraped my ankle witch looked only lightly broken. Wonder when they will figur out who i am, a long time proply,:) . good news is i get to see salyas kits, they should be ready 4 training now. **

**JACKS POV**

**It's oficil , next time I hear from dan, i'm SO going with her. Mom has had me on lock down in my room ever since mondays , it's friday, confrince. she is like the leader of the kids, also a perinowed person thinking it's her falt danny '' got kidnapted''. Now that i think about it it is kinda my moms falt, nice exscuse jack. I tured towred my door as it poened, dannys brother tomey , he's 16, was there with 4 other of her siblings. Uuuuummmmmmm, yes? have you heard from her, asked her 10 year old cousin buben? no , i wish i did though . i can't help thinking that this is my falt she is missing. That felings called gilt, FOR LOSING MY SISTER! That was iven, 11, kinda agresive if you ask me.I already said i was completly and uterly SORRY . Whatever, come on dudes, we have to get back to our room so " mr. goodey two shoes " doesn't tell on us, 14 year old cousin mak. all of them left except Kenny, 20, dannys most favorte bro, i think. She IS coming back, thats what we want to BELIVE. But, the truth is, we KNOW we can't controll what she does. No matter how hard we trided when she was little to get her friends, she clearly showed she was in controll with her life. Saying her only friends were her personalitys, it pained all of us to know she was born with a horibule disorder . taken out of school on the 3rd day of pre-kindergrdenin, never got a 2end chance in life by , well anyone. The sadest part is her own family rarly even notected her. Then she meet you Jack, you are the one of people on a little list she could put up with, It's plan luck people say. She doesn't belive in luck, she belives in stardust, or as she calls them twaleylogs. Your the only twalleylog i know of jack. At that he smiled and left my room, I never knew danny had that hard of a life, all i could say was wow. tap, tip, tep, i turned around and saw Fang, with a pice of paper. A letter, I lock my door and trow open the window and hug him like i hadnent seen him in forever, witch I kinda hadn't. I tore open the letter and read it 15-20 times, smiling ever time i got two geting her to geting me there with my new found fear , dragons. I am aculy kinda wondering if it would really take 2 days to get there. I shigh, could i really go agenst my moms teachings and go to the place every kid on this reserve wants to go to? I look up and see a stailon dragon wating for my answear, i titen my fists and turn to look at my prisen. at tha seacend i decide, no,more, mr.,goodey,two,shoes. I think what danny would say, welcome to the dark side we have been excpeting you , then she would have a evil lafeing fight. After I pack my stuf i leve a note saying, I am responsibull for losing danny now i'm finding danny. EEEEEEHHHHHHAAHHHHHANNNNAAAA SSSDEDSDURRRTYUTYRTCFVHJHGXF M! I scream as the dragon laghed as she put her tail in my mouth, totaly and utterly GROSS. i notece she flys right over walwa and on to bony island, on to a miny camp with a tent and other things she took with her. I hear something drop and i hear my name behind me, i turn and see a banged up danney, with a cast on her right leg more ankle. Danny, she limps as fast as she can, witch is pretty fast the injery must be healed by now , and ingalfed me in a bear hug. Shes not big enough for a bear hug, a wolf hug is more like it . **i missed you jack, lot**. she wispered to me whe she set up my things in the next tent across from hers. Oh danney, i really missed you also my danney . We were 2, and only two, plus the animals of corse! Oh yha it acully only took 1 and a half days to get here.**

**DANNEYS POV**

**I am surpised at how well Jack ajusted to my personalitys , sure he was already kinda in with the jist of them but still, he's a quick teenager. That's not the thing I'm most surpised about though , this is, he, is, asome, at, stealing, things, back. GOODY FIGIN TWO SHOES BALLING JACK! After i told Jack why i was on boney island he made me teach him how to ,live in the woods, find NON meat foods, quikly find hiddin places out of sight to hide in, silntly move from place to place, signaling wisiling, giting in good with most of all the animails and lastly the most inportant, stealing thing and puting them in bags or if to big trees. long list but he learned them in the matter of a day, He was shocked at all the things they took from the reserve. Yestorday we fond a way to finish this sooner by spliting up and not by any means comunicating unless we think we are about to die, it took 2 minutes two stop luahing. I'm am truly bored stif right now , me and Jack split up yestorday, been 1 week since he got here, all the contestents are on my side of the island so i can't really get anything. I then rember the things i have to put in my note book, been righting down notes all week. **

_8. You can not win if you do not get at lest _1 _really bad injory. ?/? 9. If you see your friend staring at a photo of a td and even when you bite his tumb really hard he won't look away, don't ask why he's doing it, ( In my case it means Jack has a crush on a TD named courtney). ?/? 10. Rember this modow , " the earth is nothing without the sun, but the sun is nothing without the earth", never come to walwa without someone to lean on, and the could trust you to lean on. ?/? 11. If you have a dead line , on all costs SPLIT UP. ?/? 12 . If ever bord, go find a way to mess with the td's, it's very fun .?/?_

**I just now came up with the last one wile trey and his stufed animal came out. what's he doing out there with dr. fuzzwe , anyone know ? He is trying a new prank nala tought him and i yestorday, puting red dye , non - stick gule, milk and corn starch all over a stufed animal , riping his eye almost compltly off, puting the rest of the milk and red dye in a steam thingey , riping a bit of his fur off and leting it hang off and lastly put packets of red paint all over walls and the floor and make them explode. thats probly why he wasn't here this morning, he was setting up. So a prank on the td's , go and get im trey. cases and i nod as i leve her to congrajalate nala, my silly prank personality. i say a quick thanks and she nods as she goes back to her idea of pranking caliven, even thow i havent seen her around latly doesn't mean she's not lisining i gess. I look out on the scren and see the prank just starting up, i tell my self to vido tape this to use agenst them , i get all of it. From the scared wispers of asking whats going on , to the sound of people weting there panteys, to my favore sound... the treiffied screames o f all the td's asking where the bell the dorr was. evencily after everyone comed down , from ether laphing or screaming, trey let me gain controll. i was ontop of the cabin the td's were on , iwas fine as long as i stayed stil ... this is jacks side of of the camp . And he was just geting stuf from THIS FRIGIN CABIN! Snitzl. Who the - are you? I...i...i..i uuuuummmmmm ...DDDDDDAAAAANNNNNEEEEYYYY RUN ! He came running out at his absalt top sped, i could still bet him by fast walking thow. About 5 of the td's ran out in persut after him as he screamed trying to find me, i knew if i jumped down and ran i could easly make it with time to spare but jack proply won't make it, i also knew that i could run and jump and major push jack into the woods but then i would nock my head and could pass out and not make it. I cthen had a remberey, of Jack asking who my twaleylogs were and i saying this summer so far, only him, ... he's leang on me and i always help someone who leans on me . JACK I'M COMING ,... ... i get to him and push himahead as i say this, forget everything about me and tell them i'm dead , i'm runing away forever. As he kinda flyed away he looked back and mouthed, everyones says bye danney, iwill forfill your wish. during this i land on my forhead, IT REALLY HURT ! I then say my last words i'll ever say in the presinse of the danny, I shall never be rembered! right before i blacked out i swear i saw my real sealf, a deamond personality called roxie , yes it's a girl, it's me. I was out. Out of history, out of life,out of time and mostly out of time being a reaguler humind being. My real name is Roxie, I am a deamond personality, and this roxie aint leting anyone in her way of finding the resorvitorey peoples things, then finding my twin samuil and helping himtake over the word. _1,2, roxie's coming foryou,,, 3,4, better lock your minds doors,,,5,6, she'll always find a fix,,,7,8, roxie's born to stay up late,,,9,10, always gona kill again. _**

**_JACKS POV_**

**I ran for my life. I only looked back once and saw danney spazing out uncontrollibly , and that was the last i thought i'd ever see danney . As i ran i rembered what dan said to me and what i mouthed to her, i had to tell EVERYONE she was dead, and i had to erash her from existines . Oh danney, why ? I don't think i stoped moving intill i knew how to get back to the reseritory, i would tell them i felt bad so i wentin the woods to find her. Then in there i would say a posinis dart frog jumped all over her and to much posin got in her sistom and she slowly died. i would sayi couldn't find any cure so i sat out her death with her, then her body was takin from dragon, only for her i'd lie like this. I setil down for the night and try to sleep, even though i knsw i wouldn't get any. Rushl, rushl, i turn and see blue, dannys pet wolf , hey boy did you here the news, danney doesn't exsist any more . He snegled up agenst me and pointed his tail to my bags fist compartment, like he wants me to open it, i do and i find a gismo i created 2 summers ago. with an note, from danney, it said " fond it in your tent, put it on blue so he could talk to you if you get bored with the TD'S , _D.A.N.N.E.Y. _. A smile apered on my face, i put it on blue and steped back and waited for him to talk, that sounded so wrong. Cool, a talking wolf, never heard that before what about you jack? cool, it...it... worked, one of my contraptions acully works. Yha, so she's, ummmm, really gone? Who, a danney Zan-danger never exsisted, i never went on a jorney and got a crush on a TD named Courtney Manderson and lastly i nver learned liveing on the badish side was fun. blue looked at me and got it at once, she never exsisted, her last wish was for noone to know she lived. Surprisingly i did fall asleep , i even sleped in intill12:56, as soon as i wock up i started heading back to the place i never thought i would be going back to alone, blue left lastnight and but the devise down on my lap. . shigh, i look at the reservitorey it took shorter than i thought to get here, i see a staf person calling my mother proply though the glass door. So in the matter of 10 minutes i'm hugged continuisly, asked to tell the sad story 20 + times, forced to watch a ton of boys cry and ceacked into the informary. After my mom left 1 hour ago so they could see if they could find the dragon who took "her" i sat and thought about what to do the rest of this summer, mabey i could get my mom to let me go home and spend summer with my dadey. As i'm thinking this 2 people enter my room without me noticing, danneys 2 brothers, one older one younger , ahm, jack is it? I turn my head and see 2 boys, yes? The one who looked like he was 8 or 9 talked first, Hia i'm henrey and this is luke were 2 of "her" brothers, then luke started to talk, She never got her wish. All she wanted to do was go back to our home, Spring vally Austrrala, The day she was aloud to move out she was going to move there for good, noone ever thought she'd make it there. He took out a photo elbomwith the word _home _on it , even though we only moved to toronto niagra 1 year ago, she went back to Australa 1 weekend every mounth, he opoened up the elbom and showed me 50 + photos of things all over Australa. Heanry and luke stod up after that and smiled as henrey said, Now sinice she's, gone, the plane pass she bought for Australa is going to her best friend, you. enjoy the trip. they left me in there shocked, not that i'm not going to Australa though, i have a little memoreal to put put there for "her", in the middle of noware though. **

**ROXIES POV**

**I feal my personalitys leve my body painfuley, for me. I wonder were thoes freak nodels are headin, wait this isn't the hard ground i fell uncontinse on this ground is soft and fuffy , i hate it. My eyes trow open and i quikly look around, as soon as i do i realize i'm in a frilly girly informary. I sit up quikly and trow the blankent off me only to find my leg is caned to the table, Oh shinztl, i pull and tug and posibly injer myself even more than i already did . Dudes, shes awake, and kinda going crazy to exscape. Who said that!? I hiss and look around then go back to picking the lock , to easly it came off and i was was shoting to the door thrying to open it, of corse it was locked. chukle, that was the fastes lock pick i have ever seen. hissssss, who is there.? 3 boys came out of the right side of the cabin, a opened shirt blond with a cow boy hat, a mohaked dilinckwent with a scull on his shirt and a cadet with a buzz cut and 2 dog tags. All at once i relized who the were, geoff, duncan and brick from total drama , Or, flipin td's . I could feel my eyes go up in wonder, don't blame me i'm in a room with 3 of my enemeys, I had 2 opions. One, to atack head on with the pack of skitels in my pocket and hope my pet unicorn twix bar comes and trows ranbow sprinkls on them. Or two, call lonna,melodey,ma'ed and damejar and make them blow fire in the ground so i could excape. I kinda starting to len tords 1 when i rember twix bar is visting his parents in the mistical land of "daflerbea" , gess i have to chosse 2. We don't wan't to hurt you mam, we just have to have you watched sincewe don't know who you or you friend, who we can't find, exactly are. I looked at the td named Brick and groweled , i then blow me silent dragon wishisel. they had there gards up not nowing what i did, then they put there gards down and looked at me, i was smirking . Ha Ha , very funey, sorrey sweat haert but there aren't any dogs around here for miles. Rule 13, never mess with a girl who Knows everything about anything with toxicwast an living things. Right at that moment the 4, now almost full sized, dragons fly into the cabin trow the roof, i positive the td brick peed his pants ! the 3 girls started to growle and make the td's back into the wall as damejar started diging a hole throw the wood floor, i always new he was troble. when he finshed the girls stoped and flow throw the hole. If i were you i wouldn't try looking for me, gota go, ROXIE OUT ! i jumped on melodeys back and she flow out and into the sky, literly she flow in sonic speed in a staiat line into the sky, then she did something i trained her to do , fly starit down and land inceis from the ground and fly strait throw a bunch of people. As she did this i relized the only thing i had that i brought with me on the trip here that i had were my clothing on my back and my jornail. Fuge. Them. When melodey lands i see were at the head td's house, i think his name is chris, in the air it wasn't that hard to find. Did i ever mention that now that melody is older her voise has gotin melodey in it so now it so she was a better singer, well on the way there she song, in dragon languge, a song by katey parey called "firework". "****_ babey your a firework, make um go ah ah ah as you shoot across the sky i i". _I pet her as she lands on top of his house, during this hole thing i can't help thinking were my personalitys are right now, eeeerrrrrrrrr, it doesn't matter were those gibly goblers stupid heads are, they were DANNEYS personalitys, i'm roxy A personality. lonna, ma'ed, burn this house down and when your done go help melodoy and damejar burn down the reservitorey, damejar, melodoy, go start to burn down EVERYTHING BUT THE BOATS, make them exsape to main lands. All of them left quickly excepet ma'ed , she looked at me her eyes saying what are you going to be doing, i held up my jonail and she noded and let my jump on to get a ride to the ground , STEP-dads bosses helicopter right on time mate, wonder how long ago they were called. Of corse i'll go and listion to every word of there little talk about me exsacaping, little do the know i'm so going back to torment them all summer. **

_13. never mess with a girl who knows everthing about anything with toxicwaste and living things. ?/? 14. keep all friends never forget the old there not silveer but there gold ?/? 15. when fond by the td's always make sure you have at lest 2 dragons backing you up and know the sound of an dragon wishisle ?/? 16. One word, **fire**, use it , it rocks . ?/? _

**JACKS POV **

**Mr. caliven just got back from the td's side of the island , he came up to my new room, yes my momther said i had to sleep in the extra bed in her room, and told me they have fond a girl named roxey but not a trace of danney. The girl they fond had blood red hair with black and white streaks runing throw it, she had super pale skin almost vampire like. Her eyes were a silver like gray and she had super thight combat boots on herself. she had super dirtey riped up cut-off jeans with a black and white soccer shirt numbered 0, and lastly she had an Assie acsent. When he finshed he looked at me and shook his head, he then said the words no parent wants to say. Danney is dead. Noone in that reaservatory did not cry that night, we even let ballons out in the night sky for her, black and white her favorte colers. What hurts even more is i now have to use my memory erasher on everyone who knew her, i'm planing on sending one everyware in the planit. The onley thing keeping me going is the knowing my mom is leting me go to Assie land alone in 2 days . honey I know you and everyone here is grieving about ... _her_ but a tiny trip is going on wile _her_ things are being taking away , everyone has to go and since it's your last day I thought we could go see the total drama aftermath island on the next island ? Ummmm , sure mom , what time we leaving ? 11: 30, or right now. We get off my moms coach and head to the stairs. On the way we pass the elivater, witch has been out of order since day 1, _she_ fond a way to dismantil it because it gave off to much gas. Me and mom stoped and stared at the sign she had made,**

_ this divise gives off to much gas in the atmosphere witch is making the o-zone lar get thiner , witch is making more heat get to us and all the poler ice caps are mealting. In 500 years the statue of Librty is going to be under water!_

**I was going to say something when mom pulled me down the stairs, I was keeping silent because I knew how bad my mom felt, it's been me for every day since I last saw _... her._ ( 45 minountes later ) Mrs. Lenerds , How much longer is the trip to the dock ? I looked over at tammy and saw she was wering a super short skirt with a one direction shirt with 4 inch high heals , hey tammy maybe you should not have worn high heals . Jacks right tammy, anyway it will take 5 more mintes . OH MY GOD! WHAT THE BELL IS THAT FIRE?! aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fire was everyware I looked and I saw a ton of people , everyone from the riseritory was going on our exscape boat. I ran and was the last one on, even though my mom had me in a bear hug I already knew who was cuasing this . I NEVER THOUGHT THERE WERE REALLY DRAGONS HERE, GO TO MAIN LAND WE HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE PROJECT! I have never loved those words more than I did right now. I jumped out of my moms arms and saw 2 more dragons come to help the other 2 that were already there. One made eye contact with me, It looked like the dragon that brought me to _ her_ but smaller. WHERE IS SHE DRAGON, WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?! VVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAEEENIICHIA, was all I heard before me and everyone but Mr. Caliven , who was the caption, were forced downstairs in the little room. If I would have known at the time I put my animal recorder that trancieforms things into eniglsh , I would have known she said " Danny is gone, roxie is back, and as tough as brick. "**

**ROXIE'S POV**

_17. If a td is out running every day looking for you, on day 7 confront him with a wolf dog( blue). _

**I watch the td who is named Brick walk right into my food trap, lifting him up in the air dangiling,... and he pissed himself... wow. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP! I slowly come out from behind the tree I was hiding behind making eye contact and not breaking away. To say one thing is he was shocked and scarred of blue say another thing , He had GORGISE eyes. Could, y..you help me down, ...? Roxie. I wasn't sure if he had heard me but as I walked around brick his eyes didn't move off blue. If you didn't know, one bad look at Blue and your the wrong person, you will end up in the inferminy. S...s...s...sooooo going to help me down , Roxie? I walked slowly, still not taking my eyes off his amazing brown ones, to the rope and used my shark tooth to cut him down. ummph, um, a, thanks mam. I noded and smiled as brick relized he wet his pants, oh, sorry about this mam, I..I, I don't usally get trapped in a bear trap. I don't ussally interact with people who almost killed me and jack, but I am right now am I not? who's jack? I look down sadly, when he was helping me get "things'', he got found. I sacerfised myself to make sure my best friend got to safty. more quitly I added, he had to wipe any memorys of me out of every person on the plants minds. I looked up and saw brick looking at me sadly, so you,um, don't ezist do you? I sake my head, danny doesn't, roxie does. So your name used to be danny? nope, dannilel, but when I was born my 2 year old brother couldn't call me that so he said danney and it stuck. So, is that a wolf mam?oh, come here blue, we can trust brick. you don't need to mind blue, once you are friends with her, you have a ton of hugs to look forward to. he laghed and I looked up and saw the " furosies 4" came back and I told them to come , ARE THOSE DRAGONS?! Yep, meet lonna , melody , ma'erd and damejar, i've known um since they were 3 mounths old. they look, friendly, that's cool mam. You must have trained them really well for them to just come up to peolpe like that. oh, they just sence that the aura around here is peace full so they filter near it. that sounds like something dawn would say, she is all about aura's and stuff like that. I thought and rembered dawn was someone who had one of my mood rings, and that's about it. ow, how long have you been out here, you look like,...oh, i'm so sorry mam! I, I didn't mean it like that, just you don't look,, heathey. What are you impling? I didn't notice at that moment but, I think he was blushing. do you want to stay at my camp site, you were already there a few days ago. I twisted his wrist and pined him on the ground, you aren' trying to get me to go back and get me in trouble with my STEP-dad are you, if you are then they are already long gone 3 days ago! n,n,no, I,i,just,want, to, um , **help**. I relised my grip and jumped up and told the dragons they could go back home. I took blue though, she now goes everyware with me. lets go then brickey boy, as long as you say you want to help, i'll take the help. ok, come on, camps this way mam. I wasn't done, but if I am in any danger of being fond by the reservitory, I will use a chainsaw. he looked scared as I pat the tree with my stuff in it. He sacredly leed the way as I keep track of all the suroundins. so, mam, why are you and your pets hiding on the island when we are the only ones that are here? well, rember that stary chirs told you guys last season? he nodded as we went around the huge tree I used as a camp one night ago. Yha, he was lieing that we put the waste there, he did it when me and my family where camping with my dads friends family, it had killed all of us but me and Jack both of us have been living on the islands for about 1 year, then we fond out you guys had stuff we could use, so we have been stealing your guys things to use. you guys almost cought me once too, luckly I had been abile to exsacpe to bonny island. My camp was there on the north of the island and his was south of it. About a few days ago jack got sick so he went to get medicane and I went to find a sleeping bag for him, I have Lateno blood so it's hard for me to get cold. When I pranked you he was at the wrong cabin, you guys cought him and I sacerfised myself to get him to safty. there was a boat on the island that could free him of walwanokwa island. the rest of the story you already know, hey, I think were here. This is the place, wow,in the last year, you've lost everything you ever cared about haven't you? I nodded trying my best to fake my sadness, that will be hard, the last time I cryed was when I was 7 and my 2 great grandpa died. I stop right outside the border line of the woods and camp walwanokwa, brick saw I wasn't coming and turned around and looked at me in wonderment. Come on Roxie , breckfest is the best time to interdose you since not many of us are that, well, alive. I gulped, were you here this whole summer, I looked over to him? Um, yha, why you wondering? I made an aperince here some time ago and brock my ankile in 3 place's, in think just about all of you saw me, but not to closly because I ran away, I don't want anyone to recinize me as the thif, even though I am the thif. He simled and did something that nonoe had EVER done to me, he grabed onto my hand and held on to it. "As long as you stick by my side, none will do any harm to you mam." I couldn't help but blush and stare at our hands intertwined, " you do know you're holing my hand, right Brick?" " Come on pop rox , lets go to get some food, iv'e got to go to my cabin frist so were going to be late anyway." He let go of my hand and started running and after a second I ran after him passing him in a matter of 10 seconds. " what, I'm quick brick house, got a problem with that," I said as blue and brick cought up to me lening agenst his cabin panting." come on I don't think anyones insiii- hi Scott. " " Hi brick who's little miss goth, a newbe?" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME MATE, I'M NOT GOTHIC _SCOTT_!" Brick held me back but I did manage to punch Scott in the stomach, and Blue to bite his ankile, berley enough to case a scratch. " owwwwwww, controle your mutt, what the hey are you even doing here?"" Scott, sir, trust me, after I change, me and roxie are going to tell everyone what her and blue are doing here."' whater flots your boat cadet dummy, and before I go , what kind of name is Roxie?" "My name , and if I were you I wouldn't question it." he didn't look afraid so I looked down at Blue and told her to follow Scott to the mess hall. " ummmmmm, whys the mutt following me, and why is it growling?" " For one, maybe if you call blue by her name she'll only show her teeth intill I come to the mess hall, oh yha, unless you want to be roadkill like the mice you kill don't saw a thing about me or why blue is with you." I smiled as blue pushed Scott tored the mess hall, did I forget to mention that she made Scott scared? "um, will she really harmhim pop rox?""Go get your stuff and we'll see Brick house." With that he turned and I took out my note book to Write 3 new rules. **

_ 18. the cadet at walwa is the only one trust worthy, still bring wolf dog with you everywhere.?/? 19. Always make sure to be abile to know what the enimey is talking about, do tons of research.?/? 20. RIP SCOTTS EYES OUT FOR CALLING YOU A "MISS GOTH.?/? _

**Scotts POV **

**" I can't belive I got an annoying mutt watching my every move, oh excuse me" blue" the annoying mutt." the mutt growled at me as we entered the mess hall, this will be fun I thought as everyone stared at me and "blue" as we entered. " noone ask, Brick will tell you, oh, it's name is mutt if you were wondering." ahh, no, don't try to eat me blue! ok, blues it's name, man your a bitter ". I looked around for a seat and saw one next to Alejandro and Heather, my 2 alince members, minice lightning who was stuffing his face with protene. " umm, "amego", whats up with the mutt?" with that Blue ponced for Alejandro and he got his arm out of the way before blue could rip it off," I warned you about what happens when you don't call her blue". " Why the hell did you bring that muuuuu, blue, in here scott?"" DID I NOT JUST SAY YOU'LL BE TOLD BY STINKING BRICK"!? Heather and Alejandro looked scarred, both for different reasons why, " woff, gerr, geeeeeeerrrrr, wwwwooofffff,." "what blue, I didn't do any thing wrong, I called you blue didn't I? "heeeyyyyy kids, what did old chef serve for ... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! " I'm sick of ansewering this, blue's sudden prince will be exsplaned when brick gets here." " What do think, you can just keep that ball of ticks and fleas in here? If you look at the rules it clearly says on rule whatever no pets aloud, were the heck did you get that mutt." "NOOO, DON'T CALL IT A MUTT!" To late I thought as blue started to go in a hunters crouch and then ponch on Chris, unforcintly he was only jumped on before blue jumped off and started scratching her ears and wimppering , " ohh, whats wrong blue, is something hurting your ears?""  
**Dawn is such an idot at times, we all know she can't talk to animails".** " She wimppered and seemed to just icnore Dawn, who looked surprised, I can bet no animail has ever did that to her. " get her to shut up Scott, and OOOOWWWWW!" " I told you I couldn't did I not? I gess She would harm me in one way though if I just let blue be in pain, anyone got a fork and a catapolte ?" " I have a cataploete"." You can use my fork Scott". I take them and aim at blues butt, then shoot. " aarrrrrrrrrrrroooohhhh". She came and bite me, not that hard, on my butt, this is what I did." you little rat, why did you just do that blue?! " Scott, how would you like it if you were hit in the butt with a fork?" " It barly hit her Brigtte, I would get over it." I would highly dought that sir, Roxie told me blue will get revenge the same way you hurt blue, she'll bite you whenever she can." "oh, Brick, why not tell us were your FRIEND IS"?!She, um, she is grabing her back back, she doesn't really turst us."." who"? " She also asked me to attemt to feed blue, and then she asked you to give her this. "Who"? " What is it, is this medicane?" " yep, she said you might get majened though" " WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING AOUT?! " Me, names Roxie, and whys my blue reacting to Calven's copter?"**

**Hiiiiiiii, random people out there. Fallen and Trey here,( He is one of my friends who live in "Our mentily hospitail") He just has to do the Disclamer. **Can I say it fall, can I? Fall does not own total drama, she hope's she one day will.


End file.
